1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layered substrate, to a light-emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as LED) including the layered substrate, and to an electric or electronic device including a motherboard, on which a part of peripheral side surface of the layered substrate of the LED is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a light source, an LED to be mounted on a motherboard, a side surface of the LED to be mounted on the motherboard is conventionally known, for example, in JP2011-91344A and JP2000-12773. JP2011-91344A discloses and LED that includes a frame 10 with a T-shape portion at a side surface that is to be mounted on a motherboard, and JP2000-12773 discloses a layered substrate with a plurality of terminal electrodes provided at a side surface of the layered substrate.